


Jaywalking

by killerweasel



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Cop|Bad Cop's first assignment after graduating the academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaywalking

Title: Jaywalking  
Fandom: The Lego Movie  
Characters: Good Cop|Bad Cop, Vitruvius  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before The Lego Movie  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [thedrawbridgethatismypants](http://thedrawbridgethatismypants.tumblr.com)  
Summary: Good Cop|Bad Cop's first assignment after graduating the academy.

 

 

"Excuse me, sir, but you can't just walk across the street like that." Bad Cop pointed to the sign that read 'No Jaywalking'. "You're the third person I've had to ticket today."

Vitruvius raised an eyebrow. "You're really giving me a ticket? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"It doesn't matter who you are. You can't just break the laws all willy nilly." Bad Cop pulled his ticket book from his pocket. "You can either mail your payment or do it at the station."

"You're Ma and Pa Cop's son, aren't you?" Vitruvius smiled at the surprised look on Bad Cop's face. "You just graduated the Academy last month. I gave the second speech to your graduating class."

When it became clear Bad Cop was at a loss about how to proceed, Good Cop switched in. "Good afternoon, Vitruvius. Wonderful weather we're having." He glanced down at the ticket book he was holding. "I hate to give you a ticket, but technically, this is our first real assignment and how is it going to look to the higher-ups if we don't treat everyone the same way?" He lifted his shoulder to casually point to the camera on the nearby building. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Vitruvius took the ticket from Good Cop. "I'm sure the two of you will make wonderful police officers. Tell your parents I said hello."

"I will. Have a nice day!"

_Get that smile off your face. There's another jaywalker._

"I'll get them, buddy."


End file.
